Dreams Of Destiny
by blackbeltchic
Summary: When I wrote this and my other one, I was into dreams, wasn't I? Well, this story takes place after Buffy runs away. And then after a few years. You'll get the pic. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


Title: Dreams of Destiny  
  
Author: Blackbeltchic's Imaginary Friend  
  
Summery: Set after season two, during the summer, then jumps to end of season five. It'll make sense, I hope.  
  
Disclaimer: own nothing. Hate to admit it, but yeah. Dirt poor, except for the sleeping bag and the hot water bottle at it's foot.  
  
Did I ever tell you just how cold this office gets?  
  
Read and review, please  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Angel!" She wept. She missed him so much! When she thought about deserting her friends, the loss of them was a dull ache compared to losing him. She had loved him; mind, body, soul, heart, every fiber of her being. All of it loved him. And because of her, he was being tortured in hell.  
  
Soon she drifted off to sleep.  
  
She found herself on the beach. And he was there. She went directly into his arms.  
  
"How did you find me?"  
  
"I'd find you, no matter what. Even if you killed me."  
  
The beach faded to a void. Nothingness. She was suspended in nothing.  
  
A brilliant woman appeared. She was bathed in ethereal light. So much so, it hurt to look at her, and Buffy could not make out her features.  
  
"Buffy Summers."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am named such that your tongue could not grasp. You may call me Diana."  
  
"I ask again, who are you?"  
  
"Cheeky thing. I am the Goddess."  
  
"Like Athena? Aphrodite?"  
  
"Those were mere mortals such as your self with powers gifted to them that they did not deserve. I am different. I am followed by those who call themselves Pagans."  
  
"They why are you here? I'm not a pagan. And I don't believe in God."  
  
"Because I am needed. Whether you believe in me or not, I care deeply for my children. Besides, another of my children asked me to help you. She did not understand why she could not help you through this. But she wanted me to watch over you. And yet, you need so much more."  
  
"Willow." Buffy was awed by her friend's kindness.  
  
"Yes. Buffy, you have a very special gift, and whether you try to hide from it, it's always there. And when your time has passes, you have a glorious reward waiting for you. You shall have a seat in my eternal court, with all the others like you. No mater what happens to your body, you will be restored to your natural beauty."  
  
"Kendra!"  
  
"Yes. She is there with me and the others. She understands that it was her time. Just as she now understands that your death at the hands of the Master was a way to go beyond the rules of your mortal realm. Even the best slayer needs help. But with only one in every generation, that help tends to come too late. But you will eventually change that, my warrior."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"You aren't supposed to. Not yet. You are needed on the hellmouth. No one has died..yet. And I hate to sing the same tune, but you cannot run from your destiny, without running from your reward." The Goddess slowly disappeared. As did her surroundings. She left Buffy in a deep sleep.  
  
The Goddess slowly caressed the sleeping slayer's cheek, deepening that sleep, and keeping the rest of the night dreamless. She also made it so that she would not remember her presence, not until necessary.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Suddenly Buffy had a memory from her time in LA, during her hiatus from Sunnydale. A dream. As she heard the Goddess's words once more in her head, she smiled, because some now made sense. Other's didn't, but she knew it was time to go home.  
  
"Dawn, listen to me.Tell my friends I love them. And tell Giles.tell Giles I figured it out. I love you. Dawn, the hardest thing in this world is to live in it. Live. For me."  
  
And with the Goddess watching over her, she jumped. As she landed in the portal, she felt no pain, no regret, or remorse. She only felt the weightlessness as her soul left her body. As her body continued to fall, her soul soared.  
  
She was welcomed into the Goddess's embrace. Then she got to meet the others like her, who over the years has stopped the world from ending, or died trying to save an innocent. Those who had at one time broken the rules.  
  
But even among them, she was famous. She had done what none had ever done, loved a vampire; quit the council; fired her watcher; had friends.  
  
She stopped ad looked down at her friends. They were grieving. She smiled at them. She knew that the loss hurt, but she hoped they knew she was happy. 


End file.
